This research will examine cohort changes over 35 years in the subjective well-being and productive activity of aging Americans. This century has marked great progress in health and life-expectancy. It has also heralded major social trends which include the development of age entitlement programs for the elderly, significant changes in the structure and function of the family, and fluctuation in economic stability for all Americans. Specifically, we propose to explore cohort changes in the aging experience as well as the disproportionate risk American elderly and their families may face in the future. The research is guided by conceptual model which proposes that specific Psychological Resources help the elderly as they seek to meet the challenges of achieving a Productive and Successful Aging experience despite limits set by Personal Characteristics. The study will include three national representative samples which span 35 years (Americans View Their Mental Health, 1957; 1976; National study of Families and Households, 1992). The research is guided by the following specific aims: 1) To examine Personal Characteristics (health, economic status, education, family structure) in three cohorts; 2) To examine Psychological Resources (efficacy, social support, religious involvement) and Productive and Successful Aging (happiness, depressive symptomatology, live involvements) across the three cohorts: 3) To text a conceptual model which examines how Psychological cohorts: 3) To text a conceptual model which examines how Psychological characteristics (self-efficacy, social support, religious involvement) mediate the effects of Personal Characteristics on Productive and Successful Aging. The proposed study focuses on both age and cohort differences. Inclusion of the NSFH will also permit the exploration of the model among a recent cohort of African Americans and Hispanics who are more representative of current and future demographics of the U.S. Research of these questions is critical to the creation of prevention and intervention programs which will maximize successful aging in the 21st century.